


D for Damian

by Embli



Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [4]
Category: DCU
Genre: Damian Wayne-centric, Damian vs. school, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embli/pseuds/Embli
Summary: Damian has opinions about school. They are not positive.
Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922716
Kudos: 22





	D for Damian

When Damian starts school (against his own will) the records have him down as Damian Wayne. He doesn’t protest. He turns in his assignments with _D. Wayne_ written on them. Well, when he turns anything in at all, which isn’t often. School - and homework - is useless. He already knows the subjects better than the so called teachers. Apparently he’s supossed to “socialise with his peers” as if any of the idiot children around him was anything like a peer. No, Damian knows why he was forced to “go to a normal school, be a normal kid.” It’s clearly a punishment.


End file.
